The present invention relates to a sheet supply apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
A conventional sheet supply tray is provided in an image forming apparatus, and the conventional sheet supply tray includes a side guide member movably attached to a bottom plate thereof for guiding both of left and right edges or one edge of a print medium in a transportation direction according to a size of the print medium. The side guide member is arranged to be movable and fixed at a position corresponding to a width of a standard print medium such as the A4-size sheet and the A5-size sheet (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-276868